


strawberries and cigarettes

by arsenicstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Seduction, Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Bullying, Car Accidents, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Romelle (Voltron) Friendship, Light Angst, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Love Triangles, M/M, Narcolepsy, Pastel Lance (Voltron), Punk Keith (Voltron), Shy Lance (Voltron), Sneaking Out, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicstar/pseuds/arsenicstar
Summary: Lance's eyes were darting back and forth as he watched the fight break out all because of him. That reason alone is enough to make him shake like a leaf as he stood there seeing Keith land a punch at him. He felt his eyes slowly tear up and he wanted to go home so badly to his aunt.He realized that this high school year is not going to be so calming and nice to him and instead be like his last year.•In a new city and school, Lance decided to keep his head down throughout all high school to avoid having the same thing happening in his past and to keep his secret of having mixed feelings about the delinquent in his grade.All while of hiding his sleeping disorder and trying to ignore the fact that not-so-nice people are after him.
Relationships: James Griffin & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> so 👉🏻👈🏻 this chapter came out shitty but I promise I'll explain more about certain situations like with Lance's sleep disorder and what had happened in the past as well. and if i made any mistakes please tell me.

_This place sucks._

Lance leaned by the car window as he and his sister drove into the new city he was moving in. His body already feels sore from being in the car for one day and he can't wait to crash into his new bed at Veronica's house. Instead, she insisted they go to his new school to enroll him and have a tour of the school before he goes tomorrow which makes him slightly sad since he wanted to have a day off before entering hell itself once again.

He feels bad for having to live out here because of the stupid reason he made and how he wish he can go back in time and fix everything because now his sister probably considers him a burden or a mistake making him cringe at the thought of her looking down at him all because he couldn't control himself. Maybe even thinks he's being dramatic with that disorder he was diagnosed in middle school. He tries not to think about how differently things would've turned out if it hadn't been this way.

He sighed, ignoring those types of thoughts and focused on how he's exhausted from the road trip and Veronica notices his distress and calls out to him, glancing at him through the rear view mirror "Lance, is everything all right?" he nods before she questions him again "Do you need something? Are you hungry?"

He shook his head "I'm just slightly tired that's all." _More like very extremely tired._ He thought to himself. He really hopes a sleep attack doesn't happen while he's talking to the principal of the school because that'll be on the top reasons why he's a failure in life. This disorder had changed his life ever since it had suddenly came out of nowhere and how he wishes it can go away.

"I'm sure you are, but I assure you once we enroll you into your new school you can sleep for a whole day." she gave a little smile to him before paying back attention to the road. He glanced out the window again and saw all the little stores passing by and by now the sun is somewhat up by now and he glanced at his phone and it read 12pm. He placed it back into the seat and he snuggled closer into his hoodie and just stared out the window as he was getting closer to the destination. 

He knew there's no such thing as going back in time and instead just fixing up his mistakes and continuing focusing on the present and future and that is to remain in the background all his high school life until he graduates and then he can move on to life. That's his plan for the remaining school years.

Eventually they rolled up into a parking lot and Lance hadn't realized how much he'd been thinking until he heard Veronica opening her car door and he quickly scrambled out of the leaning position and in a flash he was out of the car following her. He soon caught up to her and gave her a glance to tell him where they were.

Instead she just looked at him and said "You have drool by your mouth." and Lance feels his cheeks slightly become pink as he tries to wipe it off as he hears Veronica laugh. "This is your new school. Hope you like what I picked out for you." she pointed in front of them making Lance draw his attention to the building and his eyes widened in surprise.

They walked into the school and he felt slightly out of place since the atmosphere is so different from his previous one. They decided to turn left and he entered a small hallway and he saw students hanging out by the lockers meaning it was probably still lunch break. 

He thought it was just a local bummed out school with possible shitty cheap food but nope, he was wrong. Instead it had two story floors and it looked modern and new. He looked over at Veronica "Is this some weirdly expensive private school you put me in?" he asked, making her chuckle lightly, content with her choice.

"Kinda. It's a public high school really but they provide great education and the students here are mostly peaceful and nice."

As soon as she finished her sentence a loud bang was heard throughout the hallway and they both snapped their heads to the sound. A fight was breaking out between two guys. One of them had long white hair who had the other with black hair and a small mullet pressed up against the locker harshly before he landed a blow to the others face before being strongly pushed off from the other shouting vulgar words that Lance refuses to say.

Veronica cringed at the scene and swiftly turned Lance away from it "Well...most of the students are peaceful but not all." Veronica spoke out quietly before grabbing a hold of Lance's arm and whispered "just ignore the scene and we'll continue walking to the office." 

They looked behind from where they came from and decided to go to the right hall that was next to them and walked quietly not speaking a word as they see a couple teachers running out of the office and faculty room to stop the fight to which Lance heard one of them yell out the two guys' last names but didn't catch it.

Lance ignored the situation as him and Veronica walked into the office where they saw a high school girl as an assistant worker for lunch break. Her white hair was into a neat bun and her uniform was styled nicely.

...Uniform?

Before Lance could even ask Veronica about it, the student looked up from the desk.

"Do you need something?" as she looked over to the older woman, not even sparing a glance at Lance.

"I'm here to enroll someone." Veronica responded.

She started explaining more things but Lance was distracted by his thoughts to follow what she was saying and instead focus on the uniform. _Seriously, school uniforms? Just how rich is this school exactly?_

He went to glance over to the girl again but she had already disappeared into the halls of the office so he looked over to Veronica and protested "You didn't tell me this school has uniforms!"

Veronica looked over to him and shrugged her shoulders, not thinking it's a big deal "Oh well, must've forgotten to mention it. I know you didn't have uniforms and a dormitory in your old school so I'm assuming all of this is new."

 _Dormitory?_ "Wait what do you mean by dorm-"

His sentence was interrupted by the door of the office being opened and he looked over to his shoulder to see a teacher bringing two students into the room. He immediately recognized that it was the two students who were fighting walking in both looking disheveled.

He quickly turned his head back to Veronica to avoid getting jump by either of them even though he could still see them going to sit down on the chairs at the side of his vision. _Just don't even spare a glance at them and you'll be fine._

Wow, getting jumped on the negative zero day of his new school year. Great way to start your new life, Lance.

Once the teacher walked out of the room and into another, Lance began the conversation he was previously trying to have by whispering to Veronica "What do you mean by dormitory?"

"Easy. This school provides you a dormitory so that they can make sure you're not sneaking off doing drugs like how you previously was doing at your old school."

Lance could see the two males turning their attention to him as if they were surprised to hear what Veronica said and he wanted to vanish into thin air out of embarrassment and from the attention.

"No!" he defended, waving his hands slightly as he feels his face redden slightly "I never did drugs, Veronica I swear.." he whispered, not wanting to let the guys hear what he's saying.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at him before sighing "Fine, but the evidence says otherwise. Just so you know, don't be stupid by getting into trouble again and don't be around people with bad influence please."

Lance saw a man and the same girl from earlier walk together and he noticed they looked slightly similar to each other so he knows they have to be related in some way. 

Once they were close enough, Veronica heard the footsteps and turned around only to have the male greet them with a welcoming smile "Hello good afternoon, my name is Alfor and I am the Principal," he extended his hand for a handshake with Lance's sister as the white haired female walked past him to the desk. 

Lance's eyes followed her seeing that she was getting her stuff ready to leave for her next class. He brought his attention back to the male once he saw that he was looking over at him behind Veronica and towards him "Is this the person you're enrolling?" Veronica nodded and he asked "What is your name?"

Lance looked away from the man, "L-Lance. Lance McClain." he internally cringed at his quiet voice and his stuttering.

The bell went off, signaling that next class was about to start and he saw that the white haired female was leaving the office.

 _'_ _Must be nice.'_ Lance thought to himself.

"I hope you will like your new school life here, everyone here is mainly nice and I can promise you that our education is wonderful and so is our dormitories." 

"Uhm...dormitories..?" Lance sputtered out earning a small smile from Veronica as if she's saying _it's gonna be okay, don't freak out._

"Yes indeed. Couple years ago we had installed dormitories in the school system and it's going well. Hope you look forward to it." Alfor smiled a bit before looking over to Veronica and spoke "Now you will need to come to my office to fill out the papers for enrollment." 

The office door opened and the person who walked in seemed to be a high schooler like the other girl. He had short brown hair with a side bang, he strolled past Lance and toward the desk to place his bag down but before he could sit down Alfor spoke up "James, I need you to give this young man a tour around the school and please do a tour around the dorms unlike what you did last time."

James just looked at him emotionless but before he could even nod or say yes Alfor walked off with Veronica as they talked in hushed voices.

Lance immediately felt vulnerable as he just _stood there like an idiot_. Why does he have to be given a tour with Veronica and then fill out the enrollment paper with the old man.

He glanced over at James before he saw that the other male was placing down a paper and looking at him before walking over to him and Lance looked down onto the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You do realize you don't have to be so tense around me, I'm not gonna bite you," James looked Lance up and down "or maybe." he deadpanned still having a stern expression making Lance confused whether he was joking or not.

 _'I already wanna go home.'_ the atmosphere had suddenly felt thick around him and the oxygen had gotten stuck in his throat as he feels like he was about to be swallowed up.

He took a deep breath, examining James who was getting papers from a cabinet. _Don't be nervous._

Lance heard a snicker from the other side of the room and he felt his hands start to feel clammy.

"I'm just joking you know," James scoffed "I'm not a douchebag but besides all that I have a tour to give." He started slowly walking to the door, Lance following behind him.

"That pick line about biting the poor dude was so pathetic and we all know you are a douchebag, Griffin." a new voice was heard making Lance stop and he looked over to where the voice came from. It was one of the guys that fought but judging by the expressions, the white haired male said it because of the way his smug smile was shown.

James stopped as well, glancing over to him with a glare "Shut up Lotor," he gave a side glance at Lance "Just ignore him and let's go." he whispered, turning back around and walking faster to the door having Lance pick up the pace slightly.

_'My morning just escalated, great.'_


End file.
